Generally speaking the fuselage of a large-volume passenger aircraft comprises several sections whose cross-sectional shape does not change in longitudinal direction of the fuselage in the region of the passenger cabin. The cross-sectional geometry of the fuselage changes only in the region of the nose and of the rear of the aircraft in that the fuselage increasingly tapers off in these places. In these transitional regions it is thus necessary to provide (conically) tapering-off fuselage sections in order to impart the desired shape to the fuselage.
While so far provisions have been made so that interior lining components can be installed in the region of the fuselage with constant fuselage cross section both on the right-hand external skin and on the left-hand external skin, this ability to exchange interior lining components, however, only relates to interior lining components for lining the fuselage region whose cross section remains the same. In contrast to the above, in the (conically) tapering-off fuselage regions exchanging interior lining components between the right-hand side and the left-hand side is not possible, and consequently in relation to these conical regions special interior lining components have to be designed, dimensioned, produced and provided both for the right-hand exterior skin region and for the left-hand exterior skin region; a situation which ultimately in an undesirable manner has a negative influence on production costs.